For one-to-many (i.e., point-to-multipoint) services over systems such as IP multicast, IP datacasting (IPDC) and multimedia broadcast/multicast services (MBMS), file delivery (or discrete media delivery or file download) is an important service. Many of the features for delivering files over point-to-point protocols such as file transfer protocol (FTP) and hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) are problematic for one-to-many scenarios. In particular, the reliable delivery of files—that is the guaranteed delivery of files—using similar one-to-one (i.e., point-to-point) acknowledgement (ACK) protocols such as transmission control protocol TCP is not feasible.
The Reliable Multicast Transport (RMT) Working Group of the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) is in the process of standardizing two categories of error-resilient multicast transport protocols. In the first category, reliability is implemented through the use of (proactive) forward error correction (FEC), that is, by sending a certain amount of redundant data that can help a receiver in reconstructing erroneous data. In the second category, receiver feedback is used in order to implement reliable multicast transport. Asynchronous Layered Coding (ALC, RFC 3450) is a protocol instantiation belonging to the first category, while the NACK-Oriented Reliable Multicast (NORM) protocol presents an example of the second category. The details of ALC and NORM protocols are discussed in more detail in publications entitled “Asynchronous Layered Coding (ALC) Protocol Instantiation” (IETF RFC 3450) and “NACK-oriented Reliable Multicast Protocol” (Internet Draft) prepared by the Working Group of the IETF. The contents of these publications are fully incorporated herein by reference.
Access networks on which these protocols can be used include, but are not limited to, wireless multiple-access networks such as radio access networks of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications Services (UMTS) system, wireless local area networks (WLAN), Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T) networks Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite (DVB-S) networks and Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (BDVB-H) networks.
Briefly, ALC protocol is a proactive FEC-based scheme that allows receivers to reconstruct mangled packets or packets that have not been received. ALC protocol uses FEC encoding on multiple channels, allowing the sender to send data at multiple rates (channels) to possibly heterogeneous receivers. Additionally, ALC protocol uses a congestion control mechanism to maintain different rates on different channels.
ALC protocol is massively scalable in terms of the number of users because no uplink signalling is required. Therefore, adding more receivers does not put increased demand on the system. However, ALC protocol is not 100% reliable because reception is not guaranteed, thus it may be generally described as robust, rather than reliable.
NORM, in turn, specifies the use of negative acknowledgement (NACK) messages in order to signal which packets of data (or otherwise defined “data blocks”) that were expected to arrive at the receiver were not received at the receiver (or were received incorrectly). In other words, receivers employ NACK messages to indicate loss or damage of transmitted packets to the sender. Accordingly, a receiver that “missed” some data blocks from a data transmission can send a NACK message to the sender requesting the sender to re-transmit the missed data block or blocks. NORM protocol also optionally allows for the use of packet-level FEC encoding for proactive robust transmissions.
File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport (FLUTE) is a one-to-many transport protocol that builds on FEC (RFC 3452) and ALC building blocks. It is intended for file delivery from sender(s) to receiver(s) over unidirectional systems. It has specializations which make it suitable to wireless point-to-multipoint (multicast/broadcast) systems. The details of FLUTE protocol are discussed in more detail in the publication entitled “FLUTE—File Delivery over Unidirectional Transport” (Internet Draft) prepared by the above-mentioned Working Group of the IETF. The contents of this publication are fully incorporated herein by reference.
NACK messages are not generally NORM specific, but they can also be used in connection with other protocols or systems, such as FLUTE. An ACK is a response message a receiver sends after receiving one or more data packets to acknowledge they were received correctly. A NACK is a response a receiver sends to the sender about packets that were expected to arrive, but were not received.
When in multicast or broadcast environment, the data transmission occurs in a one-to-many fashion. If the transmission is not error free and different receivers are subject to different error rates (for example in MBMS users in different cells may experience different signal quality and, as a consequence, different error rate), there is the problem of providing increased data reliability. This can be achieved through the use of FEC and/or through the use of repair sessions.
FEC provides a certain amount of redundancy to the transmitted data, in order to allow a certain degree of error resilience to enable a receiver to reconstruct the transmitted data. However, one problem of FEC is that it usually does not provide error free error recovery, or it provides full error recovery at the cost of a high use of data redundancy, which increases the channel bandwidth requirements.
A repair session (between receiver and sender) can be employed to complement FEC (to reduce or eliminate the residual channel error rate), or can be used alone as the only method for error recovery. A repair session can occur over a point-to-point channel using a separate session. In this case, all the receivers that have missed some data during the multicast/broadcast transmission, send NACK requests to the sender to request the retransmission of the missing packets. However, if all the receivers miss at least one data packet, all the receivers will establish simultaneously point-to-point connections with the sender causing feedback implosion, i.e., congestion in the network (in uplink direction for the large number of NACKs and in downlink direction for the large number of concurrent re-transmission and network connection requests) and overload of the sender. This situation is critical when considering, for example, thousands of users, as may be the case in MBMS networks.
As such, there is a need for an improved device, system, and method for data repair that is scalable and provides efficient repair of messages in multicast and broadcast environments.